1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stud poker game and, more particularly, to a stud poker game in which a player may place an "ante" wager after which he and the dealer are dealt a three-card portion of a five-card poker hand, two of the dealer's three cards being dealt face-up, the player then comparing his three-card poker hand with the dealer's two up cards and deciding whether or not to surrender the original "ante" wager at this point or, instead, to place an additional "challenge" wager and then receive the remainder of the five-card poker hand. The game may be further enhanced with an optional, minimum $1, "side" wager in which the player receives a specified return for forming certain hands, and preferably including a specific return for spelling a word such as "VEGAS" using letters carried by particular cards in an otherwise standard 52-card deck.
2. Description of Related Art
Poker is one of the most fascinating of the gambling games because it includes a good mix of skill, luck, and psychology. Every year millions of players are drawn to card tables around the world to try their luck at poker.
Poker is typically played between players, as opposed to between a player and a house dealer. Many players desire a player-versus-player game because it allows the elements of skill and psychology to play a larger part in the game. However, many other players would prefer to play against the house at a standard gaming table. Like blackjack, however, many such table games tend to minimize the elements of skill and psychology and rely more on luck.
There remains a need in the gaming business, therefore, for a poker-like game which can be played at a gaming table that provides an appropriate mix of the three elements of skill, luck, and psychology.